The Original Synthetic Huntress
by Machina Super Monstrum
Summary: Penny has lived a long life, past her family, friends, and even their descendants. Its been so long and now, she can finally rest and catch up with old friends...


***A/N: Musical accompaniment and inspiration is Aviator's 'Ashes'** **and Reverbrony's 'The Last Broadcast'** **as well as** **his** **'Ar** **rivederci' for the later bit.** *

Everyone knows the pitfalls of immortality, discussed again and again between friends and acquaintances: watching those you care for die, the threat of insanity, being left behind as civilization moves forward….

But as Penny stood in front of a group of wind swept stones, the sun beating down on the baked and cracked earth, her cloak fluttering in the sand blasting wind, the greatest one reared its head: Remembering that which no one else does or can, so casually forgotten.

The markers, worn to smooth stone from time, their inscriptions long gone, were all that remained of those she once called friends.

The wind picks up, add a keening shriek to her lamentations.

The original synthetic Huntress kneels before the markers, running her hand over the one that long ago said 'Ruby Rose', her quiet words swallowed by the wind as she turns her gaze to the clouding desert sky, "Begin recording…" A small flicker crosses her eyes for a fraction of a second before she returns her gaze to the collection of what were once tombstones, her voice taking a solid neutral tone. "I am Penny Prime, Synthetic Huntress 001...the original. On this date, the world knows peace from the Grimm and I am no longer needed. My hope is to finally shut down and join those who I lost so long ago. I leave this recording to whomever may find it so that our legacy will hopefully never be lost. I will be broadcasting on the Hunt frequency for as long as my body has power but I do not know how long that will be. Included in this broadcast will be all the relevant files and backups. If this message is detected before I power down, please, I ask that this location be left in peace. End Recording."

The wind dies down as if to coincide with the end of the recording, letting silence reign on the small desert cliff and signaling the beginning of her broadcasting. Penny shifts into a cross legged sitting position, the various tombstones forming a half circle around her.

"Feels like ages since I've just sat down, even longer since I got to talk to any of you. Dust, its been at least 600 years..." A weary smile crosses her face, her eyes softening, wishing for the tears that could not flow. "I miss you all so much. Maybe, just maybe, when I finally power down, this synthetic soul of mine can join the rest of you in whatever afterlife might be out there."

Without thought, her hand rests on Ruby's stone, gently caressing it. "You guys should see the world now. The weapons they can make Ruby...they make Cresent Rose seem like child's play."

Reaching to her shoulders, underneath the cloak, she pulls the straps of her pack, letting it come off her and hit the dusty ground with a dull thunk. "I still have them you know."

From the pack, she pulls the compacted versions of each of the old Team RWBY and JNPR's weapons, laying them out before her in front of the respective stones. "Whenever I fought with them, it felt like each of you was there beside me, lending me your strength." Her weary smile grows as she looks over the carefully maintained but aged weaponry. "You should see the things I've killed with Ember Celica Yang. They'd certainly make you proud."

The last one she pulls is the sword and shield of Jaune Arc, Crocea Mors. "Oh Jaune, the looks I've gotten when I pulled this about a hundred years ago. My squad at the time thought that I was insane when I told them that it had no modifications, just a lot of heart and soul." A small chuckle passes her lips. "I still got the biggest body count with it though, that showed them. You don't mess with the Arc legacy."

Her eyes fall upon the dull grey grenade launcher, all other color long faded from time. "Nora, oh you wouldn't believe some of the stories I can tell you. The things I've done, the things I've fought...the things I've ridden into a battle. Nevermore's make incredible mounts by the way, really made me feel like The Valkyrie flies with me."

A distant flash followed a peel of thunder cracks across the dry plane. "Sounds like rain soon. Good thing we don't mind getting wet right?" She sighs, staring up at the quickly darkening sky. "You guys are the reason I could keep going ya know? Everytime I wanted to quit and just let the Grimm destroy me, it was like…like the spirit in your weapons, that little bit of you they held would urge me on, tell me that the fight wasn't done yet. So I fought onward."

Another flash of lightning, closer this time. "Definitely going to be a big rainstorm. Don't you guys worry though, you won't get washed away, I'll protect you. I'll protect you until I can join you."

A few stray drops splash on the hot stones, hissing lightly as more follow suit. The gentle pitter patter of the rain bringing new sound to the cliff, rapidly rising in volume as it falls harder and faster.

The cooling rain feels pleasant on the gynoid's synthetic skin, running down her face in rivulets, "Its like I can finally cry, finally let all these memories go." Her smile grows larger as she spreads her arms across the collection of stones. "Come, we've got time, let me tell you a few stories of the things you guys missed out on."

And there, in the warm desert rain, she began to tell her tales to her long gone friends. Tales told day and night, weeks and months, years and decades until with a soft whisper of thanks and a flicker of her eyes, Penny, the Original Synthetic Huntress, her power cells drained and her mind at ease, lay down on the before the weathered stones and finally, at long last, shut down

 ***A/N: I most certainly have a thing for writing Penny as a tragic figure it would seem… If it should be a question, I am certainly thinking of making this not a one shot and continuing it, but I fear it would seem to much like 'Dust to dust'. So, unless this receives clear want for more, it shall remain a one shot. I hope this was enjoyable to you all, may the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly dear readers.** *


End file.
